The Tales of Marcus,s Trip
by Bronyd
Summary: How would you feel if your thrusted into a world you never expected to be. Thats what happend to Marcus. Now he has to protect equestria from a long dormant evil. All while finding out how he got there. it gets worse. He doesnt even like My Little POnieo
1. Fall head over heels for Equestria

"Dude, Marcus, hurry up. I'm going to be late if you don't move your ass ." yelled a man standing in a doorway. "Yeah yeah, I hear ya Chad. Just calm yo titties, man. Hold up I'm grabbing my stuff." Marcus hollered back to his friend in his room. He took the moment to grab his wallet, cellphone , and to put on his hoodie before leaving to go meet up with his roommate.

Before leaving his room Marcus took the time to look himself in the mirror. Marcus was a tall, slightly muscular young male with long chocolate brown that curled at the ends. His face was well kept with no sign of a pimple anywhere on it. He had on a pair of blue jeans that went well with his navy green Helix brand shirt and over that was his favorite hoodie that when fully zipped up donned in large writing **AFFLICTION**. After noting what he had on he slipped on a pair of sandals and left to meet his very anxious friend in the living room.

"Got everything you need, because if we don't hurry then there going to start the My Little Pony Marathon without me and I'm soooooo going to beat the crap out of you if that happens." Chad said anxiously as Marcus walked out into the living room.

"Yeah I got everything." Replied Marcus.

"Than lets goooooo."

"You know, i still don' see how your into all that girly pony crap."

"It's not crap, It's magical. Now lets go already."

Chad was as much as a brony as the next guy, but unlike some of the other bronies he didn't

just watch the show. HE WORSHIPPED IT. He pretty much surrounded himself in it. But unlike Chad, Marcus felt the complete opposite of the show. He didn't necessarily hate the show he just didn't care for it, and the fact that his friend dragged him to every brony get together( Mostly because Marcus was the only one with a car between the two roommates) hadn't help ether.

"Just let me get my keys and my... Chad, wheres my journal? Marcus said as he looked around the mess of a room he called there apartment.

"Uughh, I moved your stupid diary to your room last night when Jack and Sarah came over."

Marcus glared at Chad for a second before turning back and walking to his room."You and your stupid brony friends."

"There your friends too."

"I know. Listen why don't you just go wait by the car while i go get it... AND ITS A JOURNAL, NOT A DIARY. There is a difference." Marcus explained.

"Sure their is. Just be quick about it, OK."

"fine" Marcus sighed.

As Chad walked out and closed the door behind him, Marcus walked back in to his room. After looking for some time, he finally found his journal hiding under some old editions of Game Informer. As he began to make his way his way towards the front door, he was stopped by a sound 'o' so familiar to him. Only because he he heard the song a million time before through his friends.

'MY LITTLE PONY'

'I used to wonder what friendship could be'

'MY LITTLE PONY'

"Till you all shared its magic with me'

Agitated by the annoying theme song Marcus turned around looking for the source of the noise . He found the song coming from his TV, which he thought he turned off before he went to go get his journal. He than just marked it off as him just turning the TV back on by accident , and began to walk over to it. As he walked in front off the television he couldn't help but say out loud,"I still don't see how a 23 year old man could be into this show."

"Well then allow me to enlighten you" sounded a mysterious voice out of nowhere.

"Who's ther..." Before Marcus could finish his sentence . Two black hands reached out of the TV, grabbed hold of his jacket, pulled him through.

Over in a small town, the library to be exact, a young lavender pony sat focused at her desk, reading one of her many books titled "_Advanced basics in magic and spells". _When all of a sudden the door to the library suddenly flew open which it then slammed into the wall beside it. This in turn startled the lavender pony, breaking her concentration, and sending off her chair where her flank made contact withe the floor. HARD.

While she rubbed her flanks She didn't take notice of the very pink pony that skipped trough the door. The pink pony looked around the room for some time before yelling out." Twilight, are you here. I need to talk to you. It's SSSSUUUUUPPPPEEEERRRR important that I talk to you right now."

" I'm over here Pinkie Pie." replied twilight still on the ground.

"There you are Tw...why are on the ground? That not a very comfy place to sit and i know know a lot about comfy places to sit, like this one time i was over at Quill and Sof..."

"PINKIE PIE!" Twilight yelled

"didn't you say you had to tell me something?" she said as she picked herself off the floor.

"O yeah that's right. I almost forgot. I came to tell you that my Pinkie Sense is going off."

Twilight quickly looked up int the air , almost by habit, expecting something to fall on her.

"No silly, not THAT Pinkie Sense. The other other one."

"Which Pinkie sense is the..." Before twilight could finish her sentence Pinkies whole body started to vibrate in the air. It didn't take long for her to realize what has happened.

"oh no,don't tell me." she exclaimed with a worried look on her face.

"Yep, It a doozy." Pinkie Pie chirped.

"Great just what my day needed. Okay, here's the plan. Lets go find the other's and then go find the source of this doozy." Twilight planned as she walked towards the door to the library.

"Okey Dokie Lokie" Pinkie Pie sang as she fallowed her out.

On the outskirts of the small village a group of six ponies walked along the grassy fields. Twilight and four other ponies followed Pinkie Pie, who was shaking more and more with each step, over to one of the small hills that laid scattered about the whole field. Each step they grew closer and closer to the source of this "doozy".

"Are ya sure about this, Twilight?" Questioned a tan pony with golden blond mane and three apples on her flank. "I mean, ya do remember what happened last time do ya?"

"I'm positive, Applejack, we need to know whats got Pinkies senses all riled up." Twilight responded

"I'm with Applejack on this one. Like, what if its another Hydra or something worse." this time coming from a cyan blue Pegasus withe a rainbow mane who was currently hovering over Twilight .

"It probably nothing that serious. Plus why would it be any of that when were not even near the Ever free forest." Replied Twilight.

"You just never know what could happen, dear" said a white unicorn with a purple mane and three diamonds on her flank.

"I just hope nopony is hurt, I just hate to see somepony in pain. It scares me." said a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane and three butterflies adorn her flank.

"Oh Rarity, you and Fluttershy both are just being paranoid." replied Twilight. "I mean, its not like a pony is falling out of the sky.

Marcus awoken to the sound of air rushing by his ear and the feeling of wind on his back. 'uuuhhh, who turned the fan on max.' he thought to himself. 'and when did we paint the roof sky blue? wait we never painted are ceiling,' Just then Marcus fully opened his eyes.

It only took a mere second to figure out what was happening.

"HOLY SHIT, I'M FALLING OUT OF THE SKY. FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU..."

On the ground the 6 ponies discuss what this mysterious problem may be.

"I'm tellin' ya, it might be another monster." Applejack said

"And i'm telling you that it probably nothing that serious." Twilight retorted

"Ooo ooo, maybe it's aliens from another world." The vibrating ball of pink that is Pinkie Pie said to them all.

Everyone stopped mid sentence and just stared at her with a bewildered expression on there face before Twilight spoke up.

"I'm pretty sure it defiantly not that." she said.

Just then the cyan Pegasus's ear perked up as she turned to her friends."Do you guys hear that."

"Hear what, dear." Rarity replied

"That noise. It sounds like somepony screaming ffffffffffuuuuuuuuuu."

Pinkie Pie giggled as she said "that a funny thing to scream."

"I think i hear it too, Rainbow Dash." twilight said. she then averted her attention to the sky where she saw something fly through one of the clouds in the sky. Her face then shifted to a sight of horror as she saw that it was heading straight towards them.

"Girls i think we better move. LIKE RIGHT NOW!"

The 6 ponies then scattered of the hill.

'OH FUCK, OH SHIT. I'm GOING TO DIE. I AM SO GOING TO FUCKING DIE1' Marcus thought to himself as he fell thousands of feet per second, while all he could voice on the outside was "ffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

As Marcus thought this could get any worse, his body seemed to have turned in the air. This put his face parallel with the ground that was rushing into existence faster and faster with each passing second. Mix in the fact that Marcus was afraid of heights, so he wasn't having the best of times.

'OH MY GOD. THIS IS NOT HAPPENING THIS IS ONLY A DREAM... THAN WHY DOES IT FEEL SO REEL? O FUCK, OH SHIT. I'M DEAD.' As he passed through a cloud he couldn't help but notice a group of colorful somethings disperse of the hill he was heading for, but took no account of it because who would if they were falling hundreds of feet per second.

He was able to finish what he was saying before he hit the ground.

"UUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!"

**BOOOOM!**

His body finally smashed into the very center of the hill. which in turn sent a large cloud of flowers, grass, dirt, and black dust into the air.

After the dust cleared the 6 ponies began to regroup around the top of the hill where the mysterious figure just landed. As the reached they reached the top all of there jaw dropped. The once rounded top of the hill looked like it was punched in. On the top of the hill was not a lush grass, but instead a very large crater. Ruffle 50 feet in size, and at the center was a figure.

"Look there's somepony in there." Applejack was the first to announce. Everyone turned there attention towards the center of the crater. They all took notice of the figure that began to move in the middle of the crater.

As he began to open his eyes Marcus could hear the voice of someone, but he couldn't see who. All he could tell from the voice was that it was soft and sweet . It sounded like it came from someone who was naturally shy. "Oh, i so he's alright. I just hate seeing somepony in pain."

His eyes opened wide as he thought to himself. 'Wait did she say "somepony"?'.

...to be continued.

Author notes.

This is so awesome. I cant believe that i finished my first chapter. This story has been floating around my head for sometime now, and now that its done, and now that it is done I'm so so so happy to share the fruits of my mind with all of you. 

This is just the very beginning of this story. It's only a introduction of the characters and everything and promise that the next chapter will be alot a lot alot more better. I cant wait to hear what you have to say to me. I welcome your criticism if it means me a better writer. So say what you need to say and i hope i can replie to you and wow i just wont shut the hell up.

Finally, if your not a fan of curse words(i.e shit, fuck, ass ). Than i have some good news and some bad news for you. he bad news is that this fic will contain lot of swearing and I AM NOT CHANGING THAT because you don't like it. The good news is that mostly Marcus will only cuss through out the whole story. One or two of the mane 6 may cuss once or twice through out the whole story. I'm sticking with the idea that they never herd any cuss word that we use on a daily basis. So they don't know what fuck or shit means .

Real Quick. There will be no clopping scenes or sex scenes in the story. the chances of there being one is literally 1 in . Just because there is and will be a lot of profanity, does not mean there will be any gore or sex writing. I'm above that.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own My Little Ponies. HASBRO does. So please HASBRO don't sue me.**

**but i do own that phase "Calm yo titties, man". you can use it but just remember who said it first.**


	2. Your a changed man Marcus

Chapter 2

Your a changed man Marcus

Marcus thought he was dead. I mean you had to be if you fell thousands of feet. He was positive he was. When he thought he herd voices. He thought the voices were from angles( although he though it just might be demons after that display of foul mouthery he demonstrated when he was falling.) Marcus started to open his eyes slowly when one of the so called angles said something which caused him to open his eye fully, and not give them any time to adjust to the light, making him blind and forcing them closed again. But that didn't matter to him at the moment. What did matter was how the angle described him.

He could have sworn he heard he say Oh, i so hope he s alright. I just hate seeing somepony in pain.

Wait did she say somepony ? he thought. That cant be right? Why would a angle refer to someone as a pony. He sat there thinking for a second before deciding that he needed to see this angle for himself. To confirm his theory that he, in fact, was dead and in the Kingdom in the sky , or worse.

Marcus began to open his eyes slowly, making sure to avoid going blind again. Once his eye were open and began to adjust to the light , he started to sit up. As soon as his eyes were adjusted, the first thing he saw sent his whole heaven theory strait to hell. Instead of a white Utopia, he instead look upon a scene that surprised himself more than the comment that the angle had said.

The picture he was gazing on was that of nothing more than a field. A lush green field that was adorned in multi-colored flowers. In the distance He could see what looked to be a forest. But what startled him the most was that when he looked at the ground he was laying on ,he took notice immediately , that he was sitting in the center of a large crater.

What the fuck he said Where am I? How am i still alive, or am i dead?

*cough*

He didn't take notice tho the cough behind him. Am i still in Austin? or am i out side of Texas, or in the United States for that matter?

*COUGH*

The cough was louder but he still didn't hear it over all the thing rushing in his head. Gawd, My fucking head is killing me, and i cant feel my fingers or toes...

He was concentrating on what to make of this situation that he paid no attention tho the sounds that were being made behind him.

What had gotten him out of his thoughts (and scared the crap out of him in the process) was the sound of tomboyish voice yelling HEEEY! YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING!

HOLY SHIT! He yelled startled. who's there?

Twilight was absolutely baffled by what she was seeing in front of her. Moments ago she ran off the hill, that Pinkie Pie had lead them to , after seeing something plummet towards her and her friends. She

Chapter 2

Your a changed man Marcus

thought it was a meteor or some other destructive force falling from the sky. When she and her friends walked back up the hill, what they saw made there jaw drop.

When they reached the top of the hill, they were greeted by a 50 foot crater. They stood there stunned for what seemed like minutes before Applejack spoke up.

Look there s somepony in there. she said

What? Twilight said There s no way that a pony could cause this. It has to be something else.

Twilight look glanced around the crater, trying to find the source of what could have been the cause of the massive dent in the hill. When her eyes finally reached the center of the crater, she focus on trying to see the object that was masked by a small cloud of dust. As the dust started to settle, what she saw made her brain spin 360 degrees.

She couldn t believe what she was was looking at. In the very center of the crater laid an actual pony. She just couldn't believe her eyes. Twilight began to rub he eye with her hoofs just in case her mind was playing tricks on her. When she opened her eyes again she found that her mind was most defiantly not playing tricks on her.

It had been a pony that fell thousands of feet only to crash into the hill that they were just on. And to top it all off on this wave of shock that Twilight was going through. On further investigation she wasn't just starring at some dead pony, but a living one. She could see it chest moving up and down in smooth consecutive motions. This took everything that she had learned about what had happened and blew it out the window.

Bu..bu..but h..how? she stammered. Tha..That a pony. A pony just fell from the sky. and survived. How? How is that possible?

Well, I guess this explains Pinkie pies doozy. Applejack said as she walk over to the stunned Twilight. But this is just to wild. Never in my mind would i have ever thought that something like this would happen.

See. What did i say. Alien. Pinkie Pie said hopping over to the group. or maybe its a superhero.

I don't think so Rainbow Dash said hovering beside Pinkie Pie.

It doesn't matter if hes an alien or not. What does matter is if hes hurt or not. Rarity chimed in.

Oh, i so hope he s alright. I just hate seeing somepony in pain. replied Fluttershy.

UUGGHHH

It looks like its wakin up Applejack said. The group stared at Marcus as he began to move.

Chapter 2

Your a changed man Marcus

Rainbow perked her ears towards his the body and listened carfully to sounds that were emitted from it. it sounds like its talking to its self. Well. Whats he sayin, sugarcube? It sounds like hes saying...

Where am I?

That Rainbow replied. It sounds like a colt. Twilight said Well at least we know what his gender is, and that he can talk. Now all we need to do now is find out if hes friendly or not. And how are we going to do that, Twilight? Fluttershy squeaked. Obviously frightened by the new development of whats going on. Well for starters i will try to get his attention. Twilight looked at the the strange colt, noticing that he was lost in thought, and though of a way to get his attention. *cough* No responce. He still seemed to be talking to himself. *Cough* Twilight coughed louder, but to no avail. The colt was still talking to himself. *COUGH* Twilight coughed the loudest she could but still to no avail. he was still lost in thought. That is until

Rainbow Dash decided to get his attention her way. HEEEY! YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING! She yelled. It got his attention. But she also scared him in the process.

HOLY SHIT!

What did he just say? Applejack questioned I have no clue. Rarity replied. She then turned to Twilight.

Chapter 2

Your a changed man Marcus

Don't look at me.I ve never hear anypony say the word shit before? Twilight replied with a clueless look on her face.

He probably just made it up. Pinkie Pie makes up words all the time. Rainbow said

What ever he said it sure sounded funny. Pinkie giggled.

Twilight still confused by what she heard the colt said turned to the others. It doesn't matter what he said. What matters more is that we have his attention.

The group turned there heads to the pony as he began to turn and face the group. Each mare didn't know what to expect from this colt, or what he would say.

Who s there? Marcus asked as he began looking for the source of the tomboyish voice. As he began to turn his head, he found it some what awkward. Like his neck was positioned in a whole other place. But didn t care for that at the moment. All he cared about was finding out the who yelled at him.

He turned his head to the left, but he saw nothing. Then he turned his head to the right. Okay, so it didn t come from over there. Then there probably talking from over here. Now lets see. He scanned everything to the right. Hhhhmmm, Well that's odd there seems to be no one here. Well no one except that group of colorful horses . Maybe if i look over here some more...WAIT A MINUTE. Colorful horses. His eye jump back to what he just had seen. what the fuck, those are multi-colored horses. he thought to himself. I must be crazy, or i might be hallucinating from the fall, our maybe I'm just dreaming. Yeah that s it I m just dreaming. He couldn't say anything. His jaw hung open, and his mind was blown. He just stared at them, that's when he noticed the one thing that made him nearly faint. He wasn't just staring at some multi-colored ponies, but unicorns and Pegasus as well.

Twilight cleared her throat , stood up strait and began saying. Hello. My name is Twilight Sparkle, and the ponies next to me are my friends...

Marcus s eyes were as big as his sockets would allow them to be, and his mouth hung so low that you could have parked a motorcycle in it. ha ha Ha Ha HA HA HA. Marcus began laughing maniacally which caused the girls to take a step back and Fluttersy to cower even more than she normally would have. I don't believe it. This must be dream.

His comment left a bewildered look on Twilight's face as she look over to the others and said. Dream?

Yeah YEAH . That explains it. I'm having a Fucking dream. Yeah. Why else would a fucking purple unicorn talk to me, and and that god damn light blue Pegasus has a fucking rainbow mane. and that

Chapter 2

Your a changed man Marcus

horse is wearing a hat . Which , note to self, is really fucking random even in a dream. I mean how does a horse make a hat... that besides the point. The point is that i must have tripped when i was walking over to the TV, and now i just need to be slapped awake.

I can help with that

In a split second Pinkie appeared in front of Marcus giggling. Then she raised her hoof, and

SLAP!

Marcus s was stunned. He didn't even see it coming. She just came out of nowhere and slapped him. Marcus had been slapped many times before but he had never expected that his own dream would slap him, let alone him actually feel it. He sat there stunned for some time before reality woke him from his trance. OW! SON OF A BITCH. THAT FUCKING HURT. GOD DAMN. He yelled at the pain he was feeling.

PINKIE PIE! Twilight yelled.

What he said to slap him so i did. Pinkie giggled

Um, sugarcube. I don't think he actually meant it. Applejack replied

Rarity walk over to her. Well I'm just wondering why he thinks this is a dream?

I don't know Rarity. But somethin aint right with that pony. I think he s has enough apples in tha basket. as she said that she moved her hoof around the side of her head. Ya know Marcus began, after recovering from the blow he received, looking towards the two. Just because this is a dream, doesn't mean that i ant hear you. And I'm not crazy, your just a dream i'm having.

After she knew she had his attention and he had his sanity back, she began to say what she was trying to say to him before he went all maniac on them. She still didn't think this pony had any grip on reality. But she had to at least try to find how he survived a fall, and also the reason he thinks hes dreaming. ooookkkaaayyyy, anyway like i said, My name is Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends. Whats your name.

He adverted his gaze away from Applejack and looked at Twilight My name is Marcus. Twilight Sparkle? He thought. I feel like i heard that name before, but i don't know where.

Pinkie Pie, still next to Marcus, laughed when she heard his name. Marcus. That's a funny name.

Chapter 2

Your a changed man Marcus

And you look stupid. There now were both offended.

Pinkie Pie backed away with a frown on her face. Looking hurt, and obviously Marcus hated one thing. That would be when some one makes fun of his name. Especially when it his last name being poked fun at. It was a major pet peeve he had.

Jeez, somepony in a bad. But i guess i would be to if i fell from so high. Pinkie said, reverting back to her cheerful mood.

and why do all of you keep referring to me as a pony? He shouted. Last time i checked. I'm Not A PONY. I'M A HUMAN Marcus was angry at all the things the horses kept calling him. As he was catching his breath, he looked over at the others.

They all remained silent, so he continued to prove his point. see these. he held up his hands. These are called hands. Only humans have them.

Rainbow was the one to break the news to him. Um. Those are hooves.

What do you mean hooves? These are defiantly hands...OMG. He finally took a look at his hand. The whole time he was trying to figure his situation out he never really took the time took look at himself. But what he saw made his heart stop. What the FUCK. Where are my hands! he began to stand. He began to pace but as he took his first step, he began to stagger. He fell over onto his back with a loud thump.

When Marcus fell over backwards he got a full view of his legs. More importantly his feet, or more lack of feet. WHERE ARE MY FEET! What are feet? Applejack question. Or hands for that matter.

I don't know. Rainbow responded. But if i had to guess, I think hes referring to his hoofs.

Marcus had the best view of his whole body from the way he was laying. From his view He could see that he was still wearing his jacket, but that was it. When his gaze shifted down, he couldn't help but blurt out And where are my pants...Oh My God. He completely forgot about his missing pants. Marcus was starring at his legs, which were sprung up in the air, and saw that the place where his feet were suppose to be was instead replaced with black hoofs. And swinging between his legs was a long black tail.

Oh. he said calmly. No doubt that the shock of his appearance had finally got to him. ha ha. No wonder they kept calling me a pony.

Chapter 2

Your a changed man Marcus

To be continued...


End file.
